Jack Overland?
by Kaien Kimura
Summary: Pitch vuelve aparece trajendo un nuevo problema para jack; lo convirte en humano. Ahora Jack tendra que encontrar una forma de hablar con los guardianes sin sus poderes, pero tambien tendra a llevar la vida de un adolescente comun. NO SLASH! SOLO AMISTAD DE FAMILIA Y HERMANOS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Soy ceci **

**Y este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que les guste **

* * *

Cap.- 1

Era un día como cualquier otro para el joven espíritu del invierno, acababa de regalarles a los niños de Burges un día nevado, así que Jack se encontraba, después de toda la diversión, arriba de un árbol cerca de un lago. Todo era tranquilidad y silencio Jack disfrutaba de esa sensación de silencio, una tranquilidad que mostraba paz, no como los silencios de cuando la gente es ignorada, esos eran los silencios que Frost detestaba.

El joven espíritu hubiera querido que esa paz durara pero justo en ese momento escucho una risa fría y cruel que aunque Jack lo ocultara, le llegaba a asustar. Y desde la oscuridad de la noche en la que se encontraba surgió una figura alta y ensombrecida.

-Jack. Dijo el hombre con una voz llena de oscuridad y frialdad.

-¿Que quieres? Pregunto Frost mientras se ponía en guardia sosteniendo su bastón hacia el oscuro hombre.

-Nada, solo observo como un espíritu se hace pasar por un niño, como si fueran iguales, como familia, dijo con una voz que llego a intimidar al hombre más valiente que Jack conocía.

-Yo no finjo ser un niño. Respondió Jack. Mientras Jack pronunciaba esas últimas palabras el hombre desapareció de su vista.

-¿Oh, así que te crees un joven cualquiera eh? Dijo la sombra justo detrás de Frost.

Jack no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar pues cuando el adulto termino de hablar sintió como le clavaba una espada de oscura arena justo en el pecho. Entonces agarro el hombro de Jack y le susurro.

-Si así te consideras que así sea Frost. Dicho eso saco la espada de arena, y desapareció de la misma manera en que llego; en las sombras.

**Fin del primer Cap**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, si hace como dos semanas que no subo el segundo capitulo, pero esque musha tarea y cosas que hacer :/ . Wueno aqui esta el 2°**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Pov. Jack

Mi día había sido perfecto pero ahora, dios, tengo una herida en el pecho, puedo ver como mi hoddie se mancha de sangre.

Creo que moriré, no podemos morir, ¿no?

Fin Pov. Jack

Jack parecía a punto de desmayarse pero con sus últimas fuerzas llego al centro del lago con el bastón en mano y miro a la luna.

Él casi podía jurar que la luna brillaba de una manera peculiar como si su brillo demostrara la preocupación y tristeza que se sentía pero al mismo tiempo no brillaba como si estuviera triste por la muerte de Jack sino como preocupación por lo que pasaría con él.

**Fin **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Jack ya llevaba unos pocos minutos recostado en la superficie del lago. El no lo podía entender pues ya no sentía tanto dolor pero tenía mucho sueño, por más que lo intentara no podía pelear contra el sueño que tenia pero, como último esfuerzo se levanto y camino hasta casi llegar al final del bosque, muy cerca de la casa de Jaime, el problema fue que la poca fuerza que le quedaba se agoto, y cayó en un sueño muy profundo mientras nevaba débilmente sobre él.

* * *

Era domingo por la tarde, en casa del pequeño Jaime Bennet, el estaba preocupado por su amigo Jack Frost pues él le había dicho que hoy saldrían a jugar pero Jaime no había visto a Frost desde ayer y el clima solo estaba frío, ni nevaba, ni estaba nublado.

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la batalla contra Pitch y desde entonces Jack y Jaime siempre pasaban varios días juntos jugando en la nieve o viendo películas en casa de Jaime, la nueva tecnología había sorprendido a Jack pero después se acostumbro y le empezaron a gustar mucho las películas, básicamente Jaime empezaba a considerar a Jack como un hermano mayor que lo visitaba cada navidad.

Por eso su rara ausencia tenía preocupado a Jaime.

-Iré a buscarlo al bosque. Se dijo así mismo mientras se ponía su chamarra para poder salir de su casa.

-¿Jaime, a donde vas? Pregunto su madre.

-Voy a jugar con mis amigos, dijo Jaime.

-Entonces lleva a tu hermana contigo- Le dijo su madre.

-Pero mamá…

-Nada de peros Jaime-

-Bueno. Se resigno Jaime. Jaime y Sophie estaban a punto de internarse en el bosque para buscar a Jack, Jaime le había explicado a la situación a su hermanita.

* * *

Él y su hermana ya se encontraba en el limite del bosque, cuando Jaime vio algo que llamo su atención. Era el bastón de Jack, tirado en el suelo, alado de un gran montón de nieve.

-Mira Sophie, el bastón de Jack.

Menciono Jaime mientras se acercaba para recoger el bastón vivió algo que le dio un escalofrió.

-Jaime no será que Jack está enterrado en la nieve- Dijo Sophie pues una mano estaba sosteniendo el bastón.

-Eh?, tal vez- Dijo Jaime, entonces el montón de nieve se empezó a mover y de él salió un chico con el hoddie azul de Jack pero manchado de sangre. Eso no era lo más raro del joven más bien era su cabello completamente castaño muy similar al blanco de jack.

**Fin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, nuevo capitulo yay! espero les guste. Planeo subir un nuevo capitulo 2 veces por semana **

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

**Pov. Jack**

Ah, que sueño, me siento como si fuera la primera vez que duermo en 100 años pero alguien acaba de mover mi bastón debería levantarme, no quiero que me quiten el bastón.

**Fin. Pov Jack.**

-Ja…Jaime- dijo Jack cuando, por fin abrió los ojos y vio a su primer creyente viéndolo de manera extraña.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Jack.

-Jack….- Dijo Jaime con un tono de confusión muy obvio. -¿Por qué tienes el cabello…. Pero el no pudo terminar por que en ese momento pudo jurar que había visto temblar a Jack. El joven espíritu se sentía diferente, tenía mucho frio y sentía que la cabeza le explotaría.

Justo cuando las cosas parecías más extrañas para niño, jack volvió a caerse sobre la nieve desmayado.

** Pov Jaime**

Okay, un jack moreno acaba de desmayarse en nieve helada y creo que sí esta temblando. El espíritu del invierno puede pasar frío?

- Jaime, tenemos que ayudar a jack. Dijo sophie.

Tiene razón pero que podemos hacer... - De acuerdo, sophie, podrías ir a buscar a mamá; dile que venga rápido. Yo intentare sacarlo de la nieve. Le dije rápidamente, mientras levantaba a jack de entré la nieve. Whoa! Es más pesado de los que pareces, bueno ya lo tengo y sophie ya se fue a buscar a mi mamá el sé recuperar...por dios! Jack esta herido, esta sangrando! Que le habrá pasado para que terminara así? Espero qué mi mamá lo pueda ver o no sabré que hacer

**Fin**

* * *

**Hasta el proximo viernes **

**-Adios**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! new capitulo :D yeah es muy muuuuyyy corto... sorry. Until siguiente viernes :]**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

La casa de los bennet está en calma y allison acaba de ver salir a sus hijos mientras seguía ordenado su cocina.

Allison era una madre afortunada porque sus hijos nunca hacían atravesuras como los hijos de sus amigas. Jaime y Sophie eran niños ejemplares educados, tranquilos y siempre tenían buenas calificación. Tal vez lo único diferente era que ellos creían mucho en cuentos de hadas, sobre todo su hijo que aunque todavía es joven ya es tiempo de que olvide los cuentos de hadas.

Ella nunca espero ver a su hija entrar corriendo a la casa y mucho menos lo que le dijo.

- Mamá! Necesitamos tu ayuda encontramos a ja... Un adolescente desmayado en la nieve, tienes que ayudarle. Allison esta poco menos que sorprendida, pero como sus hijos nunca le habían dicho una mentira así decidió creerle, así que rápidamente tomó sí abrigo y la mano de su hija y salió a ayudar a sus hijos.

**Fin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Cuando Sophie y su mamá se estaban acercado al borde del bosque vieron a Jaime intentado arrastrar a un adolescente, pero para sobresa de ambas el joven estaba lleno de sangre y su chamarra ya está bastante manchada.

Pero eso no alteró a Allison, pues tenían que cubrir esa herida o no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir, corrió rápidamente a apoyar a su hijo. Tomo al adolescente y lo empezó a cargar hacia su casa.

Ya en su casa hizo todo lo que ella pudo para estabilizarlo, pero decidió que mejor llamaría a una de sus amigas que era doctora para que la ayudara.

Ella llego en cuestión de minutos, empezó a revisar a jack. Después cosió y vendo su herida. Tras revisar sus signos vitales y tomarle la temperatura decidió que lo que necesitaba era descansar.

Jaime se había negado a abandonar a su amigo estuvo en presenté hasta que ella empezó a coser su herida. Ahora sólo podía aguardar y pensar en cómo podía haber terminado asi su amigo. Fue hasta que la doctora salió.

-Esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo. Dijo mientras se sentaba alado de Jaime.- Fue una suerte que lo encontrarás Jaime, logre coser su herida antes de que empeorara.

-Gracias. Fue lo único de Jaime consiguió decir.

-De nada, pero tengo que preguntar, conoces a este joven?

-No lo conozco. Mintió. -Sophie y yo lo encontramos y pensamos que era mejor buscar ayuda. - De acuerdo, que bueno que así lo hiciste. Después de decir eso se levantó y fue hablar con la madre de Jaime.

-Se pondrá mejor, recuperara la conciencia. Era lo único que podía pensar Jaime en esos momentos. Y con el mismo pensamiento se fue a dormir, Jack estaba en la habitación de huéspedes.


	7. Chapter 7

Era lunes, jack todavía estaba inconsciente,y Jaime todavía tenía lunes, martes y miércoles de clases, Sophie había empezado vacaciones la semana pasada.

-No quiero ir a la escuela, debería quedarme y cuidar a jack. Pensaba mientras se prepara para la escuela. - Agh, pero si el despierta y se entera que falté a clases no creo que le agrade. Dijo mientras recordaba el invierno pasado.

_**Flashback **_

_ Diciembre, quedaban 3 días de clases y Jaime no podía esperar más que acabarán. Jack había llegado a la ciudad y pasaban todo el día jugando los 2 y el resto de sus amigos. Pero hoy era día escolar eso significaba 2 cosas; no juegos y tarea._

_ Pero Jaime tenía un plan, se escaparía de clases e iría a jugar con jack, así que en lugar de ir caminando a su escuela como siempre, se fue al lago de jack, era seguro que el estaría ahí. _

_- Jack! Jaacck! Gritaba Jaime ya en su lago. - Jack donde estas!? _

_-Jaime? Contesto Frost, quien estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol cercano.- Que haces aquí? Pensé que tenías clases hoy. Dijo mientras bajaba flotando del árbol. _

_-Ah, no te preocupes por la escuela, no hay problema. _

_-Eeeh, te escapaste de la escuela, verdad? _

_-No, claro que no. Dijo que se notaba fácilmente la mentira._

_ -Hey no deberías faltar a clases, aunque sea aburrido, tienes que ir. Dijo mientras se acercaba más a Jaime. _

_Y sin previo aviso jack ataco a Jaime con una bola de nieve una tras otra. - Oye detente! Jejeje porfavor. Pedía su primer creyente. -No eso les pasa a los niños que no van a sus clases. Respondió con una sonrisa malévola. _

_- Esta bien! Esta bien! Regresare a la clases, ni se darán cuenta tengo libre media hora. Jaime terminó sucumbiendo y también las bolas de nieve_

_ -Okay. Dijo frost sonriendo como si nada. - Te acompaño. _

**_Fin del flashback_**

- Si no creo que sea buena idea. Decidió finalmente Jaime. Su día fue nada fuera de lo ordinario. Mismas clases, mismos maestros, receso a la misma hora. Si Jaime se arrepentía de su desición.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, disculpe la ausencia esque tenia examenes y projectos y tareas... Pienso hacer los capitulos mas largo esque los escribo en mi cel y parece que escribiera más, asi que intentare hacerlos más largos...**

* * *

Después de un día como cualquier otro y que le dejarán un gran proyecto de hacer un gran árbol genealógico y buscar de donde es originaria su familia para entregar cuando regresarán de vacaciones y dos problemas de matemáticas para el día siguiente.

Cuando sonó la campaña, Jaime fue de los primeros en salir del salón y de la escuela. Camino relativamente rápido a su casa. Cuando llego fue directamente a donde se encontraba su mama.

-Hola cariño, como te fue en la escuela?

-Bien, tengo que hacer un trabajo de investigar mi árbol genealógico y poner de dónde viene mi familia.

-Vaya, un proyecto bastante complicado, pero creo que tengo guardados en el ático antiguos álbumes familiares, talvez puedas encontrar un poco de información.

-Ok, hey mamá, algún cambio en...?

-No Jaime, pero descuida seguramente pronto despertara. Mientras tanto que te gustaría comer.

-Mmmhh, no se. Pasta?

-De acuerdo, oh Jaime voy salir a trabajar en la tarde, puedes cuidar a tu hermana?

-Claro mamá.

Así pasó una hora sin nada fuera de lo común en casa de los Bennet.

* * *

-Jaime, ya me voy, cuídense.

-Si mamá, adiós.

Jaime y Sophie estaban viendo televisión en la sala, sin derechos cuenta que Jack había despertado.

**Fin**


End file.
